


🐍

by clesycle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clesycle/pseuds/clesycle





	🐍

赛季前科斯塔和库尔图瓦在爱沙尼亚见了一面。

在球员通道里科斯塔主动跑库尔图瓦跟前，打招呼地时候还笑得有些腼腆。

库尔图瓦和他抱了抱，手臂虚环住他的腰，那家伙就得寸进尺地把脑袋压在他肩上，含糊不清地低声说：“你是不是想我了？”

“没有，怎么可能呢？”说完库尔图瓦捂着嘴笑了他俩的脑袋抵在一起说悄悄话，几乎把几月没见的话全说完了，临走前科斯塔捏了把他的屁股，库尔图瓦舔舔嘴唇，他知道这是个暗号。

科斯塔那晚进了两球，库尔图瓦在看台上玩了会手机，觉得比赛有点没意思。领奖牌时两队交汇，科斯塔很兴奋，又特地跑来和他说话。

“别炫耀啦。”他撇了撇嘴，“今晚？”

“今晚就算了。”科斯塔又心不在焉了，正赶上队友叫他去拍照，他看着奖杯比看库尔图瓦的屁股重要，话没说两句就去捧杯了。

库尔图瓦摇摇头。那天再晚点时候看科斯塔发了ins，他给他发了私信，对方一直没回，他将手机熄屏，在飞机上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

之后他们好久没想起来联系，连说好的打炮也被各种各样的事情耽搁。到赛季末库尔图瓦看到科斯塔出了事，他都上报了——辱骂裁判、推搡裁判，加在一起禁赛八场，起码下赛季才能上绿茵场。

想也没想，库尔图瓦就拨通了科斯塔的电话，不久就打通了，声音听起来还有点精神。

“提包。”科斯塔叫他的名字。

“需要安慰？”

“有点，我觉得那个裁判就是在搞我。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我骂的是我自己妈，我用的是我而不是你……”

库尔图瓦这边有短暂的沉默，科斯塔以为他要笑话自己或者说点刻薄的话，没想到对方却安慰地说：“不全是你的错。”

“没想到你还会安慰人。”

库尔图瓦笑了一下：“反正我是发自内心的。”

“你发自内心地……操，你在干什么？”他听见电话那边有黏糊糊的水声传过来，还很近。

“我硬了。”

科斯塔觉得莫名其妙：“我们刚才还在聊裁判。”

“可我听到你的声音就硬了。”

“所以你现在在干什么，操你自己？”

“对。”库尔图瓦正把润滑油涂得湿淋淋的硅胶棒塞进身体里，有点难操作，他把手机丢在一边，掰着自己的一条腿往里送，他皱着眉头，一点也不压抑的喘息声被科斯塔全听见。

“好大……”

“操你，操你的，把手机拿起来！”科斯塔的葡萄牙语脏话从扬声器里冒出来，库尔图瓦没管，往身下咬着玩具的小洞看了一眼，那些溢出的润滑油又被推进身体。他摸了摸腿根紧绷的肌肉。

“我正好在幻想你操我。”

“这么饥渴。”科斯塔哼了一声，“有找男人操过你吗？”

在一阵断断续续地呻吟之后，库尔图瓦才把理智找回来：“让我想想，在马德里？暂时还没有。”

“暂时没有？”

“没有。否则……嗯……”后半句话噎在喉咙里，库尔图瓦的声音得更甜了。科斯塔知道他肯定是戳到了自己的敏感点，他猜他现在也许正夹紧修长的腿，握着那根假鸡巴胡乱操自己，爽得睫毛都在颤，也许再过一两分钟就射自己一身，接着盯着天花板可怜兮兮地大口喘气。

科斯塔气笑了。

“你能不能再说几句？”库尔图瓦把自己撑起来，用脖子和肩膀夹住手机。

“说什么？听着男人声音靠后面就能射的婊子？”

库尔图瓦弯起嘴角：“多来点，你骂裁判都比这  
恨多了，舍不得骂我？”

电话那头科斯塔爆发出一连串脏话，库尔图瓦稍微那远了手机，回忆爱沙尼亚的时候科斯塔捏他屁股的力度，幻想着两只粗糙的手掌扣住他的腰，几乎在皮肤上留下红印，他跪在地上，垂着头承受身后的鞭挞，科斯塔还会抽他屁股，他把叫声和呻吟全咬在嘴里，直到柔软的嘴唇和毛绒绒的胡须一起印在脊背上。

“怎么不出声了？被我骂高潮了？”

库尔图瓦皱着脸暂时没回应，然而事实确实是这样。他的脸红红的，咬住那根假阴茎不放开，好像浑身的骨头都被快感泡软了。

“对。”

他承认，科斯塔反而没话说。


End file.
